


For the Kingdom

by DarkNightGrrl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Death is easier to write than happy endings, M/M, Major character death isn't that major, Maybe - Freeform, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNightGrrl/pseuds/DarkNightGrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: Achievelandia has become victim to a thief and arsonist, Michael thinks he can catch the criminal for King Ryan, will his past get in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Michael’s promotion to Kings Guard coincidentally coincided with the start of the Kingdoms fires, the arsonist in question was not caught and that left Michael having to run around in charge of putting out fires. The weeks passed quickly, his status still stood as a Kings Guard to their Majesty King Ryan, but Michael wasn’t really feeling it right now. When they slowed down, the Kingdom seemed to get a breath of fresh air, the fires lowering in frequency till there were no more.   
The morning of Michael was requested for an audience with King Ryan; maybe he would get the recognition that a part of him starved for or he would be demoted again and have to do the normal roles he held before.  
The throne room was large as much as it was open, several tapestries hung down from the rafter, starting near the throne they were older, weavings depicted ancient battles that founded the Achievelandia. Tossing glances at them as he walked, Michael had spent much time admiring them when he started his duty as a guard, now they were just large pieces of cloth that King Ryan forced the weavers to make for his own vain needs. Quickly pushing the thoughts away, he kneeled at the steps to the giant throne, awaiting the order for him to rise or just for the King to speak and dismiss.  
“Ah, glad that you could come on such short notice,” the King was stretched across the Throne, legs over the side and crown a skewed on top of his head, “Sir Michael we must talk about some problems we have been having, well stand up.”  
Michael did so without hesitation, his eyes not meeting his Kings, of course he was rushed to the Throne room. That morning the elder Kings guard, Geoff, had rushed into his room tossing him from his bed going on about the King. Refusing to leave the room till Michael had stood on his feet in the cold stone room, Geoff repeated the orders.   
“To what problems do you refer to, my King?”  
King Ryan almost smirked at him, to the King he was a new toy to play with and bully, push and mold till he matched the older Kings Guards, Geoff and Jack.  
“I thought you might have heard of the thievery going around,” the King paused his head tilted, eyes mocking before continuing, “over the few days my spies have told me that the neighboring Kingdoms have been dealing with situations similar to this. Fires and such, afterwards they would be robbed from and then the criminal would move onto the next Kingdom. Sadly due to the ignorance of my personal guards,” he shot a glance towards Geoff and Jack who stood in the far back corner, “we have become a victim to this foolery. “  
Ryan stood now, walking down the steps to meet Michael at the bottom, with a hand outstretched to pat the armor covered shoulder, “I am hoping my new guard will hold more hope for me, I hear you are the best, I will hold you to that.”  
Michael did not gulp nor blink as Ryan held his gaze, the King an intimidating and frightful character if you add in his past history of violence. Michael did not want to become one of the poor guards that failed him; the images of what he would do haunted his nightmares.   
“I will not fail you, your Majesty.”  
“That’s a good boy, now go report back to me before the week is done,” Ryan flicked a hand towards the large doors he come through earlier, “Geoff will show you any details you will need.”  
Taking the dismissal as he backed up a few steps to move away from the King, turning on his heel as he picked up pace towards the door following the fleeting shape that was Geoff leaving before him.  
‘So fucking great, my heads on the line for this shit,’ Michael thought as he groaned to himself.  
His body being slammed up against the wall came as a surprise, in front of him Jack stood arm pressed against his throat holding him, the man gave a deep growl in his throat, behind him Geoff let out a huff of air.  
“We don’t need your help; you are a no good commoner that just had enough luck to get into the guards. But. His majesty insists on it,” Geoff held a few pieces of paper out towards Michael, one a poor little sketch and the other with descriptions from witnesses, “don’t get in our way and you might live.”  
Geoff dropped the papers to the ground; they fluttered to his feet before he turned and walked away, leaving Jack to watch Michael for a good minute before backing off and following after Geoff.  
“Wasn’t that a fucking welcome to the club,” Michael growled as he reached down picking up the papers, the sketch resembled a creeper and the descriptions mentioned several times a coat and small pieces of armor attached to it, “great so I’m looking for a arsonist and thief who resembles a creeper, fantastic.”  
Shaking his head as he stalked down the hall, he should probably start with his normal duties that include checking on the Kingdom and citizens inside Achievelandia walls, maybe after he would run a short perimeter check. Michael didn’t want to address how the hell he would find this person, he probably start up his investigation tomorrow when he could think clearly and his thoughts didn’t center around how big a dickwad the two other Kings Guards were.


	2. People to remember

The next morning Michael rose from a vivid dream that seemed to barely hold onto his consciousness. Lying in bed he tried to grasp at the pictures from his dream, there was a face that seemed familiar to him, a voice that he couldn’t misplace cooing his name back at him but that was it. Giving a shake of his head as he turned to roll out of bed, the papers that Geoff had given him the other day now sat on the wooden bedside table.   
The papers slid to the floor landing just barely in his line of vision, which is when it hit him, the dream and that person he knew them from before. Also meaning he knew exactly where to go to look for said person, the only real smuggler around here was Ray.  
Looking towards the heavy metal armor that stood in his room, which would draw too much attention to him for the task he was going to do today. Making his way to the chest that sat in the corner of the room, he picked from it a favored old coat and hood resembling a bear and his iron sword that slid into its sheath at his hip. Tossing a glance towards the door that adjoined his and the King’s room, Michael was assured of where he was going but not quite sure what he would do when he got there.   
Ray’s inn was the closest building to the walls, the old wooden structure standing tall and proud amongst the small homes beside it. Michael hadn’t visited in the last month but he was sure that his friend would be here, of course harboring the most wanted person in the Kingdom. Entering he was greeted by a round of cheers, seemed the drunks had started early today but he paid no mind to them as he walked to the counter where Ray stood talking with his co-owner and barkeep, Joel.   
“Hey, Michael good to see your face around here,” Ray smile brightening his face as he turned from Joel who glanced at Michael before walking away, “What can I help you with?”  
“I think you know,” Michael moved farther down the bar table motioning for Ray to follow, “Where is he Ray, I know you are trying to help but this isn’t something you should be involved in.”  
Ray’s smile never faltered as he pulled a key from his jacket, placing it on the table top, “I don’t want a mess, he isn’t all that bad.”  
“I know he isn’t,” Michael swiped the key and headed for the stairs behind the counter, the inn being above the tavern and there being only one way in and out, he must still be in his room.   
At the top of the stairs he took the narrow pathway to the end of the hall, the door was plain to the normal eye except when the knob was turned it wouldn’t unlock. All inn doors stayed unlocked in case of emergencies, just not this one, this room had one key and no other way out. Sliding the key in Michael held his breath, the sudden rush of worry hitting him, what if he was wrong or worse his suspicion was right and on the other side of the door his past was coming back to haunt him.  
It didn’t matter now as he turned the key and opened the door, his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword, eyes scanning the room which stood bare besides a small bag placed on the bed near the wall. Stepping inside he walked towards the bed, for some reason all senses that indicated danger were null at the moment. The door closing behind him with a loud click, he froze, footsteps sounded right behind him.  
“ Ello my little Michael,” the voice sending shivers down his spine as he turned to stare at the man behind him.   
“Hey Gav.”


	3. Past best kept secret

Michael pressed his lips in a thin line; Gavin was a bit taller than he was now, the man stripped of the creeper mock clothing. Simple white shirt hung off his slender shape, pant legs bunched into the top of the boots he wore, but that cocky smile wasn’t one that Michael could forget. He didn’t flinch, well at least not where Gavin could see, that little nickname hit a nerve, memory from those years ago when Gavin left Achievelandia and him behind.  
“What the hell are you doing here Gavin,” Michael didn’t ease his muscles, they still held taut as if he was ready for Gavin to attack him, “better yet just give me whatever it is that you stole and leave.”  
“Aw, what if I came back to see you,” Gavin stepped forward pressing himself into Michael’s personal space that he wished to maintain at all times with others, “didn’t you miss me Michael?”  
Valid question, Michael had missed him when he left, but that was years ago and he wasn’t sure what he felt right now. A few feelings were sure, he was angry and scared, both of those were because of Gavin and he was sure that isn’t what Gavin was hoping for as an answer. Giving a shake of his head as he didn’t answer the question, he needed to find what it was he stole and leave. The longer he is here the more likely it is that someone will tip off Geoff or Jack that they had seen Gavin walk into Ray’s Inn.   
Stepping back he rolled his shoulders, feeling the slight creaks and pops in his bones, he was too young to have these stress problems but then again he had Gavin in his life for so long it was no wonder. The bag on the bed, most likely the place to check, with that Michael turned stalking towards the bag shrugging off Gavin’s hand as the other man reached for him.  
“Michael, what are you doing? Oi! That’s mine you nut,” Gavin laughed as Michael grabbed the leather satchel emptying its contents: a knife, a map, and a few gold coins.  
Not exactly crowned jewels or anything of value, might as well take the gold coins. Swiping them as he stashed them in his pocket he turned to glare at Gavin, the man gesturing to the pocket with stolen coins.  
“Where are they,” Michael’s tone edging on impatience, he was actually very proud of himself keeping himself in line for this long, “Gavin stop playing fucking games and hand them over. I know it’s you that stole whatever the fuck Ryan wants and you were also the one setting fires all over the Kingdom. Thanks a lot you assfuck, you know I’ve been dealing with those.”  
Gavin’s expression edged somewhere between apologetic and just damn excitement and laughter, it pissed Michael off so much.  
“But- Michael,” he cooed his name trying to play a smile across his lips, “I might have done those things but in all sincerity I was just trying to get what was mine.”  
Raising a hand Michael cut him off, “The royal treasure, you thought the royal treasure belonged to you? That’s fucking great, last time I checked you are some immigrant who had nothing to his name, so I’m sure whatever it is you stole belongs to the King.”  
“And if I was trying to get you back?”   
That caught Michael off guard, his mouth opening to reply but his voice caught in his throat as he searched for something. Why the hell would this idiot stop by here now just to say that, to piss him off or did the fucking idiot have a death wish. No, the idiot had made his choice; he decided that he didn’t want to be around Michael that he didn’t want to just settle for what was here for him, didn’t want to stay here with Michael, so the commoner guard wouldn’t be alone.  
“Gavin there is no getting me back, you never really had me or wanted me,” Michael’s words like ice as he growled, “don’t fuck this up for me Gavin. I know you find this hard, I like it here, I finally made something for myself here and I don’t need your bullshit and trouble to mess things up.”  
The minute that those words left Michael’s mouth two things happened, Gavin’s face fell slightly but it didn’t hurt as much since Michael’s attention was towards the door where a loud knock came from.   
Ray’s voice carrying through the wood, “Hey, Michael your friends are looking for you,” that was all Ray said but Michael knew he meant the other Knights.  
“Shit,” glaring at Gavin, the man starting to mope slightly his eyes downcast, “look here I don’t have time for this,” he had two thoughts and neither of them had good outcomes if something went wrong, “fuck- okay I will be back on Thursday. You better be here, I swear Gavin stay your ass in this room, Ray will take care of anything.”  
Brushing past Gavin as he made his way towards the door pausing with his hand on the handle, “love of God please just stay here for me,” his voice soft before he quickly left the room locking it behind him and heading back down the stairs.  
At the bar with Joel tending to them Geoff and Jack leaned casually against the wooden bar, both knights looking completely at ease in the drunken atmosphere around them.   
‘Thursday, that gives me one day to lead them off his trail and to think of something to do,’ Michael thought to himself as he approached the two.  
“Look who it is, man I thought we would find you here,” Geoff laughed, the man obviously having a bit too much to drink but still held the irritating smile that Michael wanted to punch, “find yourself a lady while on our search?”  
Geoff’s eyes darting towards the stairs motioning for Jack to stand, they were moving as if to follow Michael’s path up the stairs.   
“No,” his voice was cut and quick, “old family friend who was passing through, he is leaving soon so I thought might as well see him off.”   
The older Knights eyes watching him, squinted slightly, he obviously didn’t trust Michael was too drunk to notice anything off about him. With a nod he laughed as he watched Jack down another mug before heading towards the door, the both of them probably out for another patrol of the nearing forest.  
“Make sure he doesn’t leave,” Michael hissed at Ray as soon as he is sure the other two were gone, Ray gave a nod and whispered something to Joel who just shrugged and walked away.  
“Be safe Michael, I don’t trust those two,” Ray patted Michaels shoulder in a comforting way, “just don’t do anything too stupid.”  
Ha, that was easier said than done with the problem Michael was dealing with right now, currently he probably should find a place to wander around and think. Tomorrow he would request an audience with the King and request a search party be sent out into the west woods, the dense area taking up more than two days to check clearly. In that time Michael would hopefully think of something to do with his problem upstairs, hopefully. Giving a huff of air as he walked out of the tavern nodding to the few drunks that still sat at tables.


	4. Things we try to forget

``4 Years in the Past``  
“I don’t see why you are making a deal out of this,” Gavin huffed, his arms crossed as he watched Michael pace the room, “You could come with me.”  
Michael stopped his pacing glaring at Gavin, the stupid brunette having the courage to tell Michael that. After everything that Michael has been here for and worked his ass off for, the position of castle guard laid right in his grasp now, placed before the both of them for the taking. Now the idiot decided that he wanted to throw that away, wanting to run away and live where! Where exactly where they supposed to go, they had a home here together, a nice enough life that moving anywhere else would fuck it up.  
“No, I couldn’t come with you,” Michael snapped the last three words out, “I’ve worked my ass off to try and get this position. Tooth and nail to make something of myself, something that I can be proud of and here you are fucking shit up, like always!”   
The harsh words already left his mouth as he watched Gavin turn from desperation to hurt, fuck Michael knew Gavin was sensitive about those kinds of things.  
“Gav-“  
“No, you are right Michael. I am a bum and do nothing but sit on my bloody ass all day long, it is all I’m good for or at least that is what you tell me,” Gavin’s voice strained with pain but he held back, “You do what you want, I don’t want to do this with you. I never wanted this Michael,” he gestured to the walls that surrounded them, “I hate it here.”  
“Why did you stay then, I asked you before we got into this if you wanted to be here with me,” Michael had lost it, his vision blurring with red as he screamed.  
“I lied, I hate it here. It isn’t what I thought, I thought it was going to be okay because I was with you but I was wrong about that. Nothing is better Michael, this hole that we live in is shit and I don’t want it anymore. Plus you want to work for that bloody King, God knows he might end up killing you but you are too much of a bloody idiot to notice and would willingly follow any of his damned orders to end your own life or mine if he said to.”  
Gavin had stopped screaming, Michael could see his heavy breathing and the watery eyes that just stared right at Michael accusing and frightened. That was it, neither of them were happy, Michael wasn’t sure the last time that they were actually happy together.  
“Fine, get out,” Michael turned himself away from Gavin refusing to allow his tears to fall in front of him.  
“Michael,” Gavin’s voice soft apologetic, a hand resting on his shoulder, grasping to turn him around, “please.”  
“No get the fuck out, leave! You don’t want it here, you don’t want me. I get it; I finally fucking get it, but don’t come back Gavin. Take your things and live your life of wonder and amazement far away from me,” Michael pulled himself away from Gavin’s grasp stalking towards the door leading to the darkened streets outside, “Just don’t come back for me because I won’t be waiting for you.”   
With that Michael had left the house, his house with Gavin inside. With any luck Gavin would be gone by the time that he returned, right now if he even turns around for a second he will rush back there and try to fix this. Try to fix what has been broken between them for a very long time. Turning down the lantern lit paths, Michael looked towards the night sky watching as the small stars scattered above him shone so brightly.   
‘Please just leave,’ Michael prayed, but he knew a part of him wished Gavin would stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm such a big dummy I had to repost all the chapters that were already up plus this one, woo go me, sorry for the shortness of this one but I just thought that a small flashback would be good.


	5. Yes, My King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always _for the kingdom_

``Present day``  
The morning had started fine, his visit to the inn being forgotten and not brought up when he came to court, King Ryan just watching him from his seat. Michael didn’t meet the gaze but could feel the cold hard stare right through the thick iron armor, it scared to think what thoughts his King had for him at times. The rumors of deaths on the King’s steps, blood ran warm and splashed across the stone steps up to the throne, the King permitting it all for game.  
“So I take it you have news of our culprit in question,” Ryan drank from the goblet held in his hand, “Good news,” those words emphasized as he sat back holding out the cup that was quickly refilled by a servant standing on hand for that job exactly.  
Michael gave a nod of his head, rising as he heard King Ryan give a small grunt, his eyes flicking to his King on his throne. The face fixed with stone cold features the only thing that contrasted was his eyes, they burned with intense curiosity. That frightened him, but Michael moved past the fear in his heart, yet the cold fingers wrapped around his heart holding him as he quickly brought forth the thoughts that he had come up with before.  
“Yes, my liege I bring news of a very reliable sighting in the Western woods,” his voice composed as he spoke but his body threatened to tremble, here he could feel the weight of his lies, “The sighting this morning so we might be able to catch him in time,” his mouth dry as his tongue flicked out with the smallest bit of saliva to wet his lips.  
The King did not move, his eyes never wavering from where they watched Michael, intense gaze narrowing in question and scrutiny at Michael before him. Did he know, maybe Geoff did report back to the King on his return late last night, the thoughts of terror filling Michael once more and he could feel the sweat build a slick sheen on his skin under the armor. This was it, Michael was caught lying to his King, and the one person he had sworn his sword and life to, the words of execution he waited on never passed the Kings lips. Just a small ‘tsk’ as he stood towering above Michael.  
“Fantastic news, you shall be rewarded,” the King smiled, beaming with sincerity, “After you bring him to me.”  
“My King?”  
“Well of course, you brought the information now it is only right that you bring the man to me, drag him half-dead if necessary, but I want him at these steps Michael,” the smile never wavering as he leaned forward his voice lowering slightly to a hushed tone, “Tonight.”  
-  
Michael rode the horse leading the left flank, Jack in the middle, leaving Geoff to ride the far right side. They had spent the whole day out here, each tree seeming to match each other, each rock looking familiar to the next but they only waded deeper into the dense mass. Earlier the guards behind them took to holding conversation quietly, that soon grew tiring and now it was silence with the simple sounds of nature surrounding them. Michael had kept his eye on the other two, they shared a glance every few minutes before one of them would glance at Michael, and as if they were assured that he would disappear.  
“Kid,” Geoff called from the far right, he had stopped and now rode over to Michael, Jack riding behind him, “This seems like it is going to be awhile, so I was thinking that we split up. Cover a lot more ground, easier and faster way we can look,” Geoff smiled as if the idea had just hit him, “What do you say?”  
Michael didn’t trust that, his gut knotting as he repressed the urge to look back toward Achievelandia walls were Gavin hid safe inside, for now. Of course if Michael did not agree they would guess that he was hiding something, he did not know how to answer, with a shrug Michael simply steered the horse further towards his side of the forest. The men behind him following suit, after a bit Michael was assured they were alone; he could no longer hear the sounds of the other men to his right.  
Halting as he pulled his horse to face the men, their faces confused as he ordered them to carry on without him for as far as the river and then turn back, he would reunite with them near the front path. Taking their nods of agreement as he slowly rode his horse back through the trampled path, holding back the need to push his steed into a full gallop to return to Achievelandia. The thoughts that Gavin was caught was haunting him, quick flashes of his face bloodied and bruised entered Michael’s mind. Reaching the entrance paths where they had entered, on the ground sat 20 men, the ones that had accompanied Jack and Geoff. They sat underneath the shade; he didn’t need to question to guess where to other two have gone.  
Without another thought Michael dug his heels into horse urging it to move faster, the slow trot he held quickly speeding up to a fast gallop. Michael bit his cheek to fight back the cries of anger and fear that welled so close to coming out, his throat ached in pain from withholding the cries but he needed to be strong. Encouraging the feel of rush, his blood pumping, the constant thumps as his horse crossed the far distance in little time.  
Entering through the gate he quickly reached the inn, sliding from the horse as he rushed inside to find tables turned over and broken glass littering the floor. From behind the bar he heard a hushed voice and a soft whimper, Michael slowly walked towards the bar, leaning over to meet a knife held to his face. Joel’s lips set in a grim line as he watched Michael, any part of Joel that liked him had died and were replaced with a new ferocity.  
“Stop,” Ray’s voice spoke from behind him, the darker skinned man pulling at Joel to move him back, Joel complying but his hand didn’t leave Ray’s.  
Now that Michael could see his friend he was filled with disgust, with himself of course, he knew Ray would get hurt. His face cut from forehead to cheek, bruising seeming to start showing on his neck and around his eyes. Geoff and Jack.  
“They came for him,” Ray held back the sobs as he spoke, “I tried to help but they-,” he placed a hand to his head feeling the blood stick to his fingers, “I saw him run, I can’t say if they caught him. He was heading out of the city towards the Northern lands.”  
Michael reached for Ray’s other hand, holding it for a second; his thanks were silent but certainly heard as Ray nodded before releasing his hand, “hurry.”  
-  
Jack was the first he found, the man seemed to stay behind and wait on him on halfway to the Northern border between this kingdom and the next. The other Kings Guard standing beside his horse, his sword drawn and ready, Michael did not need to think of a plan of attack. There was only way to deal with this, attack. Even if he tried to recall what happened, he couldn’t, all he remembered was there were a few cuts on him now where his armor had fallen off and Jack had gotten to him. That ended quickly, the rage of losing Gavin and seeing Ray hurt fueled him to press on disarming Jack and leaving him knocked out by his horse. He wasn’t going to kill, no, but if Gavin was hurt they might have to deal with things worse than death.  
The ride to Northern borders was a long one, his body burned with the harsh ride he was taking, his horse seeming to slow only for short bursts but quickly resuming its fast gallop. He could see Geoff not far in front of him; he was standing above a body, Gavin’s body curled on the ground.  
His steed closing the distance as he slid from the horse letting it gallop a bit further before it stopped and relaxed, Geoff turned to greet him, grin wide emitting a sense of pride and amusement. Underneath him Gavin’s face was covered in blood, his arms wrapped around himself, with the darkening sky Michael could see the splotches of blood on his clothing. Geoff had hurt him, almost breaking him to the point of exhaustion.  
“Oh come now, this is what you are making a fuss over,” Geoff scoffed kicking the body beneath him, Gavin giving a whimper curling tighter with quick breaths of pain, “he is nothing. A thief and traitor. A nice fuck or used to be, is that what he was to you Michael, is that why you tried to save him can’t be having your whore being killed?”  
His vision filling with red, the rage and rush of energy surging through him, how dare this filth talk about Gavin like that! Charging he screamed, his sword colliding with Geoff’s, the older man’s weight giving him more resistance to Michael’s pressing but Michael could hold his own.  
Drawing back as he was quick to slice at Geoff, finding the chink in the man’s armor cutting at his side, Geoff hissed at the pain but moved as he attacked Michael using the weakness of his partially exposed body. The missing armor being a downside but Michael didn’t need it, Geoff was older and more experienced but he was fighting for fun. Michael was fighting for someone he loved, for a cause that he would risk his life for. That was the difference that leads to him standing above Geoff, tip of the blade pressing into the soft skin of his neck.  
“I will kill you, fucking slit your throat,” Michael growled out the words, “that would be a fucking mercy though. What I want to do is slowly watch you die over the course of 3 weeks, each day find a new way to break through your hilarious laughter and pride,” he hissed pressing the blade further the skin breaking against the pressure, “but I won’t. I’m not a killer for that, I am better than you or the King that we so dearly love. So leave,” Michael moved so Geoff could not go for his sword, “Jack is halfway to Achievelandia. If you are lucky he might still be alive, go.”  
Michael watches as he raises slowly, dark eyes never leaving Michael even as he gets on his horse riding back to Achievelandia. The receding shape giving Michael a moment to breathe, his body hurt in so many places, he could feel it all now, everything was heavy as lead but Gavin still laid on the ground whimpering. Gavin, his Gavin the one he saved.  
Rushing to his side, Michael sat down beside the other’s body, pulling the bloodied head into his lap. Gavin moaning as he moved but quickly settling back down, the man’s hands grasping out at the grass, Michael grabbed one hand their fingers intertwining. Gavin’s eyes closed, blood caked in his hair along with dirt, he looked horrible, and Michael did not even dare check for wounds underneath Gavin’s shirt. His fingers softly combing through the hair, Gavin was not going to die so he allowed this moment to just stay here.  
“Gav,” Michael called out to make sure Gavin was still awake, it would not be safe for him to sleep, “please stay awake for me.”  
Gavin whimpered but held tight to Michael’s hand, his lips moving a voice rasped out softly, Michael couldn’t quite understand it. Leaning down he listened to Gavin breathing, shallow breaths for a moment before he tried to speak again.  
“My mogar always protects me,” Michael heard him this time, the name Gavin called him pulling at memories that made Michael want to cry but he held back.  
“Always Gav, you are my boy Gavin,” Michael smiled, he didn’t remember the last time he had smiled but here it was, “Mogar will protect you.”  
Looking towards the Northern border, it was a short ride from here; they would reach the neighboring Kingdom from there, safety from there on. For Gavin, Michael still had to handle the mess he left behind. Giving a shake of his head as he rid himself those thoughts, he had to take care of Gavin that was all that mattered.


	6. Worth Dying For

Michael woke with a large ache pounding in the front of his head, pain surging at every movement he was attempting. Somehow he still seemed to stand, his hand grasping for the hilt of his blade that was supposedly at his hip, which it wasn’t. The light filtering through a small boarded window, he didn’t know where he was or where Gavin was. Gavin, that idiot was hurt and lost, trying to recall how exactly they got here Michael’s senses were assaulted as he stumbled forward. His stumbling stopped short as two hands shot under his arms, fingers tightening their grip as if strained but still he was righted and turned to face who had assisted him. Gavin’s face close to his own bruised and cut up but still smiling like an idiot.  
“What the hell are you doing, you are the injured one,” Michael attempted to swat at Gavin’s arms but pain erupting in his sides stopped him.  
“You should be talking,” Gavin chuckled as he shuffled Michael back to the cot that he had woken up on, “I’m fine but I needed you to rest first.”  
Gavin now hovered over Michael, fingers tracing over his face and shoulders, pressure on the areas that they touched. It hurt but Michael didn’t register it enough to care, his eyes never leaving the attentiveness that was held in shimmering green of Gavin’s eyes.  
“So you have a dislocated shoulder, few cracked ribs, and lots of bruising,” Gavin stepped back his hands knotting as he stood a moment in thought, “Nothing that will take long to fix.”  
“Fix,” Michael questioned, “yeah the shoulder but cracked ribs will take some healing,” his comments going unheard as Gavin had moved away from him towards a workbench near the door.  
Michael could feel the pain, his shoulder screaming with every move he made, well that could be fixed easily. Taking a few quick breaths as he pressed one hand to dislocated shoulder, all he had to do was pop it back into place, easy enough it seemed. ‘1…2,’ his thoughts paused as he took another deep breath telling himself he was going to get to three, quickly he pressed and let out a small scream as the ball fit back into its joint. Rolling it Michael could feel stiffness, that would go away with movement but it seemed one less thing to do.  
“Oi, don’t hurt yourself more,” Gavin stood in front of him holding out a small cup with rolling steam coming over the lip, “drink.”  
Michael gave a quizzical look before taking the cup and bringing it close to his face, the smell was nothing appetizing, actually making his stomach threaten to wretch up its contents, which was nothing. Without another thought he quickly downed the warm liquid, it was much thicker than he thought as he felt it slip over his tongue and coat his throat.  
“What,” he paused hands on his knees as he wretched slightly but repressed the next one, “What the fuck was that?”  
Gavin’s eyes watching him in wait, the look concern and slight worry as if he expected Michael to answer a question he had asked.  
“How do you feel,” Gavin questioned his hand reaching out to touch Michael but hesitated as if he was worried he had done something wrong, “pain?”  
“Of course pain, damn,” Michael stood quickly wincing as if waiting for the pain to rush his system, he received no such thing, “No, actually I don’t feel anything. What was that,” he looked back at the cup wondering about the contents he had just drunk.  
“I’ve been working on some stuff and it is supposed to heal,” Gavin rubbed his neck looking towards the work bench that had scattered ingredients, “I used it on myself this morning and then you.”  
“Wait so you are telling me you used this once before,” Michael growled, “I could have died you prick. You could have died!”  
Gavin grumbled and walked back towards the workbench, Michael glaring at his back as he watched the man gather the scattered items fixing the table to its original state. This fucking idiot goes and gets himself in trouble and then Michael has to go save him, just for him to drink some shit that could kill him! Fucking idiot.  
“Look, I was just worried,” Michael sighed sitting down again his eyes cast downwards, fist balling in the fabric of his pants, “With everything that happened,” his voice broke slightly, “Ray and you. I just was worried; I didn’t mean to get mad at you. “  
He didn’t hear Gavin’s reply or when he had moved to stand above him, what he felt was Gavin’s hand on his shoulder rubbing small circles into the swore muscles, Michael didn’t want to but his body relaxed into the touch. His head finding its way to rest on Gavin’s stomach, one of Gavin’s hands just holding him close while the other rested at the base of his neck fingers just grazing the skin there.  
This was the Gavin he was used to, the Gavin he had spent many days with and shared so many nights. His Gavin that could somehow calm his rage and pull him back into reality of the moment, same Gavin that would whisper sweet words into his hear as they just held each other in bed.  
“They have Ray,” Gavin’s words snapping him out of the soft moment, “I went into the town near here and apparently Ryan had sent a messenger to King Gus and asked if the fugitives were found they would be sent back to Achievelandia.”  
Michael tensed, of course they took Ray. He had assisted Gavin and Michael in their escape so he too is a traitor to the Kingdom, on top of the crimes of smuggling he did not so very discreetly, which Ryan will hold against him. The man was doomed to die, just because Michael had been an idiot and not convinced him to come with. Michael bit back a scream of anger as his hands grabbed at Gavin in front of him, fingers digging into the fabric squeezing as he fought back the anger and red taking over.  
“I could go back; it’s me they want,” Gavin shifted down onto his knees his forehead pressing against Michael’s.  
“No, I can’t let you go. Gavin I couldn’t lose you,” Michael breathed out, his lips just inches away from Gavin’s the others warm breath against his cheek, “I’ll go back. I need to get Ray out of there; King Ryan isn’t going to let us off with a simple slap on the wrist, Gavin he wants to kill you. Kill all of us.”  
“Think I’m going to actually just let you go alone,” Gavin’s voice growling as his hands slid into Michael’s hair, “I can’t just let you go Michael, my little Michael.”  
Michael lips met Gavin’s the kiss was soft and warm as they just held each other. Neither wanted to move, just hold onto the other and stay. It was just them, alone together with nothing else interfering in the world. Gavin was the one to break away, hands moving from Michael’s hair to grab at his clothing, he tugged a sound of frustration breaking through as Michael grabbed at his wrists stopping him.  
“Gavin don’t,” Michael whispered, “I have to go.”  
He stood not caring where he had left the sword, he wouldn’t need it anyway. Michael didn’t glance back as he walked out towards the horse tied to a post. He could hear Gavin, calling out his name pleading for him to just come back; they would figure it out together. It wouldn’t work like that though, Michael knew better. Just like the last time Michael had walked away from Gavin, both times walking towards his own deathbed.


	7. Our Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was easier to let you go.
> 
> I was wrong.

The ride past Achievelandia walls was quiet; the constant thumping of hooves on the ground was the only sound in his ears. This frightened Michael but he didn’t let it show, his body held straight with shoulders back and head held high. He has come here of his own accord, he didn’t get dragged him like some runaway dog, so he wouldn’t act like it. Coming close to the castle walls he could see the rows of spiked heads, the smell of rotting flesh rolling over his senses making him stutter for a moment, the King had thrown a tantrum. Passing through the large arch he was not fazed by the guards that stood at the ready, King Ryan standing at the entrance a smile that could be seen for miles worn like crown jewels on his lips.  
“Welcome back Sir Jones,” the King’s voice sending shivers down Michael’s back leaving him with a sick feeling.  
Two guards were at his horse, one grabbing the reins from his hand as if he was to turn and flee the other pulling at him to the ground. A snarl on his lips as he shot a glare towards the guards, they didn’t pay no mind as a few came to the assistance making sure Michael was on his knees, head arched back to look at the King. Ryan did not move, he didn’t approach but watch from afar as Michael was stripped of his clothing till he only had the pants on his legs.  
“Let him join his friend,” with that Ryan simply turned followed by a few guards back into the castle.  
Michael on the other hand was dragged, when he couldn’t keep up to stay on his feet, the scraps on his hands as he tried to scramble to his feet burned as he was taken down steps. His ankles swollen from the many times he had taken the wrong step and twisted them, his body complaining but not once did he allow them to hear him cry out. As they reached the end, Michael had given in slightly as he allowed them to half drag him into the cell, throwing him to the wet ground, he could feel his body let out a small whine against the position but he didn’t move.  
‘Breathe, focus, breathe,’ he repeated in his head not hearing the voice calling out to him.  
“Hey,” a soft voice caught his attention as he finally calmed down, “Michael?”  
Looking towards the source of the sound, Michael could see a shape huddled in the corner of the cell, the body curled up but two eyes watched him. The man was shaking, expecting Michael to hit him that was Ray.  
“Fuck, god man what did they do,” Michael moved to rush to Ray’s side but the pain stopped him as he just slowly stood and hobble over to Ray placing himself next to him sliding down the wall slowly, “Ray I am so sorry. It’s my fault; I’m such an ass for leaving you.”  
Michael tried to find a way to help Ray sit up but anywhere he put his hand Ray would let out a small whimper and shrink away from the touch, the anger building in him was just under the surface, they hurt his best friend and reduced him to this. Ray’s face was bruised and bloodied, the glasses shattered mostly, his nose slightly out of place and some open blade wounds around his cheeks. Lower than that would be bruises and broken bones, they just left him like that, broken and bruised even though he didn’t know anything and didn’t actually help them escape.  
Ray just laughed; the sound that used to be lively and jovial now just fell short and followed by wheezing and slight coughing.  
“Bound to happen, running people around for far too long for me not to get caught,” Ray closed his eyes taking a deep breath and holding it, scaring Michael as he was assured Ray had died on him, “Michael do me a favor.”  
Michael moved his hand to hold Ray’s, the man’s fingers tightening as he opened his eyes chest moving slowly, “Anything Ray, say it and I will do it before I go.”  
Ray chuckled again give a small shake of his head before taking a moment to regain composure and push away the pain, “I need Joel to know he can have The Rose.”  
“The Rose,” Michael questioned, was this some kind of secret code that they used, “What the hell is that Ray?”  
“The Rose, fuck Michael you visit me but don’t even know the name of the inn is The Rose,” Ray just sighed, “no wonder you are a guard. Not that bright up there.”  
“Oh shut up or I will leave you alone in the corner,” he wouldn’t but Michael needed to keep Ray smiling.  
From that point on they just sat talking about what has been going on in their lives, Michael explained what had happened with Gavin and Ray filled in the parts that happened in the inn. Occasionally one would doze off while the other stayed awake, okay Ray would doze off and Michael would stay alert watching as guards would come down to watch them before walking away. He didn’t even remember what day it was, but he knew that on this day the guard activity was much higher than usual.  
That’s when one of the guards finally acted, he threw open the door grabbing Michael first and forcing him down onto the ground. The wet dirt being shoved into his mouth as he opened it to scream at the guard, the sound of Ray’s shrieks cutting him off as he watch them grab the younger man and carry him out.  
“Let him go, assholes,” Michael screamed as the guards forced him to his feet, his hands tied as he struggled against them but he didn’t get far as a heavy object collided with the back of his head, with that the world went dark.  
As he came to Michael felt the sharp twinges of pain in his knees, next was that he was sat next to a large chair, the throne. On top sat Ryan, the man staring straight his face clear of emotion as he tapped a rhythm on the arm of the throne.  
“Good for you to rejoin us Michael, just in time for the show,” Ryan glanced once towards Michael motioning for him to look forward.  
Following the gaze, below them was Ray, his body slumped against the large wood holding his head in place, his best friend could only glance upwards but he still held a smile.  
“Any last words, things you would like to get off of your chest,” Ryan prompted, it was only right he asked.  
“Yeah,” Ray’s voice hoarse but still he tried to speak, “Edgar, the war prisoner. I helped him get out.”  
With that Ryan’s jaw was set, Michael could see the anger flash in his eyes as he gave a gesture of his hand to the executioner to the left of Ray. The crowd that had gathered stayed silent, they would not cheer for this, because Ray was a member of the community and helped out all he could. One person raised their voice, pleas leaving their lips but Michael still held a haze at the edges of his vision so the person to him was nothing more than a blur.  
All Michael could see was Ray to the front of him, the man’s eyes not on Michael’s nor the Kings but towards the figure that stood just in Michael’s haze, he swore Ray was saying goodbye to someone. That was all though, with a swing of a large blade and the frightening crack of bone being broken, Ray’s head rolled to the ground a few inches from his body. No one moved, the voice that had been calling out was quiet, Michael didn’t feel anything but the tears that threatened to fall.  
“Well that was quite a scene,” Ryan’s voice was cut sharp, “What do you think Geoff, has our little traitor learned his lesson?”  
Michael swayed as he leaned forward noticing Geoff that stood to the other side of Ryan’s throne, the sick smile on his lips as he gave a shake of his head, “No my lord.”  
“Good, Jack, bring out our other prisoner,” Ryan now smiled as he watch Jack bring out a man kicking.  
Gavin, it was Gavin that was struggling as Jack pulled him behind, it was Gavin that was forced onto the ground and bound to the piece of wood so he couldn’t run. The man’s green eyes flicking from face to face in fear, the people now made sound they screamed in outrage. This was the man that caused so much trouble, he could die and they would rejoice. They would but not Michael. A loud cry came forth from Michael’s mouth, the only sound he had made so far.  
Gavin turning straight toward him, fear in his tear filled eyes. He didn’t want to die, Michael made a move to rush forward but his body betrayed him as he just fell on his face. His legs bound to the ground stopping him from moving from the spot, but Gavin cried out as Jack tightened the restraints.  
“Oh Michael you thought that he would get away, such a valiant knight, try to save him but you should have known better. Our dear boy here was found trying to pawn off my treasures to our dear neighbor King Gus,” Ryan leaned back in the chair his hand raised in wait as the executioner held in anticipation for his cue.  
“Last words?”  
“I love you, my little Michael.”  
That was it, Michael could feel the tears fall his sobs raking over his body as he tried to make words come but it all hurt. He missed Ryan giving the order, missed the executioner raise his blade, but he did see as Gavin closed his eyes and mouthed a silent prayer to himself just as the blade passed through his neck. Gavin’s head rolling farther than Ray’s, almost to the King’s platform, Gavin’s face serene as the dead can be.  
This was it, Michael was going to accept his death and join them, and he was a traitor so he was going to die like a traitor. No one came to move him to the block, just cheers from the audience.  
With a wave of his hand Ryan silenced them all as he stood looking towards Michael, “As King of Achievelandia I banish you from our lands. You are to never to return, wander where you must but remember these deaths are on your shoulders.”  
Michael let the words settle into his heart, he wasn’t going to die but live with the thought that the only people he loved were dead. This was his punishment, worse than death, a life without love.  
“You have until sunset to leave, I would advise going soon,” Ryan sat back down as Geoff moved to undo Michael, no one even blinking an eye as he stood.  
Michael wasn’t considered a danger here; he was unarmed and surrounded by guards that could take him out with a single blow. So he walked, he walked through the crowds and toward the inn. The Rose.  
Joel was just where he thought he would be, sat at the bar drink in hand and head hung low.  
“Don’t,” the venom in his voice stopping Michael from moving any further, “He would still be alive if it weren’t for you. I told him don’t do it, I could make enough money for the two of us, but he still tried to help and look what happened. He died because of some fucked up friends that left without offering to help in return. He cried, the night they we knew they were coming for them, he wouldn’t stop crying even as I tried to comfort him,” Joel turned to stare at Michael, “You killed him the moment you walked into his life.”  
“I- Ray wants you to have the place,” Michael didn’t try to console Joel; he knew what he was going through.  
“Why would I stay here, here where I lost everything that I worked hard for, lost everything that I loved,” Joel snapped as he stood up much taller than Michael but he swayed holding onto the bar, “might as well burn it to the ground.”  
“It meant a lot to him, so did you,” Michael shrugged, “He asked me to tell you that. You can have The Rose.”  
Joel just blinked at him like he was speaking a new language, Michael didn’t know what to do so he turned and left. Walking towards the wall he thought over Joel, he didn’t know Ray was with Joel, as far as Michael knew they were working together and that was all. He understood what Joel was going through; Michael had just gained and lost the only person he loved in his life. Passing through the large stone gates as Michael headed back North, he had planning to do. First find out who had given Gavin up to Geoff, make them pay and from there think of a way to kill King Ryan for taking the only people he cared for from him. Not much of a plan but now Michael didn’t have anything else to lose so that left him with lots of time to think these things over clearly so every got what they deserved.


End file.
